Saving Katniss
by theworldisnotending
Summary: I will save her. She is my Katniss. She will love me again.


Everyday I try to win her back. Everyday I think about her. The way hatred takes over her stormy grey eyes when she sees Primrose's. When she runs in the morning with her hair in a delicate braid. Brown tendrils slip out making me want to run my fingers through them. Her muscles tensing up whenever she about to release an arrow at her next meal. I will win her over, then I can tell her all these things everyday. I will get Katniss Everdeen to love me again.

It has been a little less than a year since the revolution has ended. All the excitement has died over the new rule and people have gone back to work but without so much fear. Most people had gone back to their old jobs after getting the go ahead from our new president. Some had still been stuck inside mourning over their lost family and friends. That had been my dear Katniss for the first 8 months after the rebellion.

*****************************************After Katniss Kills Coin**************************************

After killing President Coin, Katniss had be taken into custody. She sat there everyday looking at the blank white wall. Everyday, the guards would bring her food and try to ask her some questions, but she just stared at that blank white wall. Her eyes filled with confusion and sadness. Sometimes when I would watch her, to make sure she was okay, I would she a rogue tear slip down her round cheek. I would sit there for hours outside her cell just watching her look into space. I could see the battle within herself through her eyes. Watching her lose herself made me cry. Finally after a month of being behind locked bars, Katniss was released under the idea that she was mentally unstable and was to return to District 12.

A few days after Haymitch returned with Katniss to District 12, I grabbed my few belongings and made my way back home to District 12. Upon arrival, I became witness to a depressing scene. I walked through what was left of the town and saw a person carting a wagon full of skulls. I tried to walk over as many cracks as I could and swerve around bigger piles of rubble. Slowly I arrived at the untouched Victor Village. It was a sick sign of symbolism, how Snow had left his victor's village untouched while the rest of the District lay in destruction and horror.

Trying to mask my utter disgust I walked through the pristine gates towards my old living quarters. My prosthetic acted up as limped through the wreck town square. Twenty more lagging steps and I was on my front porch. It was still white and larger than anything I had visited, let alone lived in, my entire life. It made me feel a slight comfort. I looked over my shoulder across the street at a house that looked exactly like mine. But it was different, oh so different. That's where my Katniss lived. Thats where she would cry, break things, lash out, and be silent. She would also have loving memories of her family. It was her haven.

I walked inside the house with my bag over my shoulders. The door was unlocked and I dropped my things. I just stared at my house. Everything was in the same place. My painting of an orange sunset still hung on the wall that held all my jackets. The old leather couch still sat in the living room. The painting of the forest looming over the fireplace. I had Katniss describe her favorite things of the forest. She told of how different things moved and that the forest held different shades of her favorite color. That was before we were shipped of to the quarter quell, before everything went up in flames. What surprised me the most was there was not a spot of dust in the house, wait excuse me I mean _my_ house. I assume since they opened up the District to the public again they had a maid come clean the houses to create new jobs. I went through the kitchen to see if there was any food. After I grabbed some old crackers and a water, I picked up my bag and went up stairs.

Walking up the stairs took awhile, since my leg was still hurting. I reached my old room which hadn't changed just like the rest of the house and I got my belongings out of my bag. A few pairs of clothes, a small sketch of Katniss, the pearl she gave me in the arena, and the token Effie had given us. Slipping into fresh clothes and putting the small pearl into my pocket, I decided to go over to Haymitch's for a visit.

I walked towards Haymitch's house that sat towards the end of the village. His house needed some serious care taking. White paint was slowing peeling from the sides of the house, rot was setting in on the porch, and the windows seemed to be hanging on to their last hinge. I told myself to come by and fix the house up when I had a chance. I was careful to walk up the front steps of the porch for fear of falling through. I walked in without knocking, being reminded of the familiar place. "Haymitch! Are you awake or am I going to have to pour a pitcher of water on you?" I yelled with a slight smirk on my face.

He staggered in with a bottle of spirits in his grasp. "Boy what you yelling for?" he said in a sarcastic tone as he fell into a loose embrace with me. After a few seconds of hugging he pulled me at arms length and said "Boy what took you so long? Some girl got your attention back in 13?" He smirked while talking, knowing that was no girl in 13 had caught my attention.

"Haymitch, it's been a week since you guys moved from 13. I thought I moved pretty fast for a guy with a fake leg. And you know I have them lined up around the block." We went and sat down on his cracked leather couch. You could smell stale liquor wafting up from it when you sat down. But this was Haymitch's house and the smell was comforting.

"So anything new happen in 12?" I asked casually.

"Not really, some people have come to help bring 12 back to its old state. They have part of the town square cleaned up, but there is still a lot of work to be done before its back to normal. Anything new from 13 or anything of the other Districts?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope. Except for when I left Johana had moved back to 7 and Gale had moved to 4. But that is pretty much it." I didn't scowl as much as I used to when I said Gale's name aloud.

Haymitch just nodded and looked towards the window. "You wanna know how the girl's doing huh?"

I nodded my head looking down slightly embarrassed. "Frankly she's not doing well at all. All day she still in that chair and just looks out at the window. She doesn't move. There are some Primroses outside, and she fell over crying when she first saw them. I have to go over there to make sure she is eating. She is just swallowed up with pity." Haymitch said this with the most human emotion I've ever seen from him. He looked torn trying to figure out how to help her.

"I'm going to save her. I swear. I will make her feel happy, wanted, and special. I will help her remember those she has lost, but not disappear into a pit of despair! I will get her to love me with all her heart. I swear I will love her forever and always." And that was the day I decided that I would be Katniss's savior and in the process she would save me.


End file.
